leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hoenn Route 113
Route 113 (Japanese: Route 113) is a route in northern Hoenn, connecting and Fallarbor Town. Route description At the northern end of , the dirt path that leads north from the desert comes to an end as the path becomes squeezed between two rock formations, and what appears to be snow begins to fall as the grassy landscape gives way to a dust-covered one. Volcanic ash, not snow, is what is falling, and it has covered everything on the route, from the shorter grass that makes up the landscape to the long grass in which wild Pokémon reside. As this grass is walked through, however, the ash disappears in a poof, and if Trainers have a Soot Sack, it can be collected and later traded for furniture or glass flutes. There are a total of 269 patches of ash covered grass. The route itself truly begins as the rock formations give way to large trees which seem to be native only to this route, though there are still some rocks and ledges around. A ledge blocks the northern section of the path, so Trainers are forced to go through the dusty long grass to the south. This may bring a chance to encounter a wild , native only to this route. Another ledge forces Trainers to go further south, though an opening in it allows them to either turn east and down onto the first ledge where a number of items can be found, then eventually back to the beginning of the route, or continue westward on the route. This leads past another ledge and a sign displaying a Trainer Tip. A is south of this ledge, and a place to make a Secret Base is slightly north of her. Passing the next patch of long grass will bring Trainers to the Glass Workshop, whereupon speaking to the boss inside will allow the Trainer to obtain the Soot Sack. After collecting enough ash, Trainers can return here for it to be made into a colored flute, a Pretty Chair, or a Pretty Desk in exchange, though the latter two require a tremendous amount of ash to be collected. From the Glass Workshop, going west leads to a ledge that can be hopped over, as well as more long grass covered in soot. The ash stops falling soon after passing the west edge of the long grass, and the landscape changes again as Trainers make their way ever closer to Fallarbor Town. Four dirt patches are arranged in a square where two other Trainers (in Emerald) are walking back and forth, waiting to challenge those who walk by. Route 113 finally ends just as another dirt path begins in Fallarbor. Items }} Madeline|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Lung|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Lao|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Madeline|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Glass Workshop The Glass Workshop is a place where a glazier turns volcanic ash into glass flutes and furniture. The boss of the Glass Workshop will give the player the Soot Sack to allow them to collect soot from the route. If the player has less than 250 units of soot (counted by steps in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, grams in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire), the Glass Workshop boss will tell the player how much more soot they need to be able to make the Blue Flute; otherwise, the Glass Workshop boss will offer to make any of the items, but if the player requests an item they do not have enough soot for, he will tell the player how many more units of soot they need. The total amount of soot required for each item is never directly stated. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the player collects soot by walking through the ash-covered grass on the route, turning the grass green once soot has been collected from it. Each tile of grass cleared of soot provides one step's worth of soot. There are 270 total grass tiles from which soot can be collected across the route. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player collects ash by walking through and scattering soot piles. All soot piles provide random amounts of ash, in either a small amount (5 to 15 grams) or a large amount (30 to 60 grams). The visual and sound effects produced when scattering soot piles differs slightly depending on whether they provide a small or large amount of ash. Roughly 1 in 5 soot piles provide a large amount of ash. | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI }} After defeating or capturing / }} Trainers | / / |4|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / ||36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} |420|4|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|110|Weezing|♂|35|Smoke Ball|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} | / |1|322|Numel|♀| / |None||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} |1280|2|315|Roselia|♀|32|None|322|Numel|♀|32|None|36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} |1400|2|315|Roselia|♀|35|None|323|Camerupt|♀|35|None|36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} | / |1|322|Numel|♀| / |None||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} |1360|2|315|Roselia|♀|34|None|322|Numel|♀|34|None|36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} |1480|2|315|Roselia|♀|37|None|323|Camerupt|♀|37|None|36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} | / / |4|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / |None|109|Koffing|♂| / / ||36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} |420|4|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|109|Koffing|♂|33|None|110|Weezing|♂|35|Smoke Ball|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Youngster|Neal|304|2|328|Trapinch|♂|19||309|Electrike|♂|19|36=マサオ|37=Masao}} 150px|Fairy Tale Girl|Franny|352|1|281|Kirlia|♀|22|36=マミエ|37=Mamie}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lao|288|3|109|Koffing|♂|16||109|Koffing|♂|17||109|Koffing|♂|18|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Parasol Lady|Madeline|704|1|322|Numel|♀|22|36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} 150px|Youngster|Dillion|336|1|304|Aron|♂|21|36=ヨシト|37=Yoshito}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lung|320|2|290|Nincada|♂|18||291|Ninjask|♂|20|36=ムラマサ|37=Muramasa}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lao|384 After acquiring the |3|109|Koffing|♂|22||109|Koffing|♂|23||109|Koffing|♂|24|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lao|496 After acquiring the |3|109|Koffing|♂|29||109|Koffing|♂|30||109|Koffing|♂|31|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lao|672 After acquiring the |3|110|Weezing|♂|40||110|Weezing|♂|41||110|Weezing|♂|42|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Lao|768 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|110|Weezing|♂|46||110|Weezing|♂|47||110|Weezing|♂|48|36=キンジ|37=Kinji|38=Nav}} 150px|Parasol Lady|Madeline|864 After acquiring the |1|322|Numel|♀|27||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} 150px|Parasol Lady|Madeline|992 After acquiring the |3|120|Staryu||31||363|Spheal|♀|31||322|Numel|♀|31||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} 150px|Parasol Lady|Madeline|1,344 After acquiring the |3|121|Starmie||42||364|Sealeo|♀|42||323|Camerupt|♀|42||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} 150px|Parasol Lady|Madeline|1,536 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|121|Starmie||48||365|Walrein|♀|48||323|Camerupt|♀|48||36=マドカ|37=Madoka|38=Nav}} Trainer Tips Appearance Trivia * In the Japanese version of , Lawrence uses feminine first person pronouns after battling him, even though he uses masculine first person pronouns before battling. Route 113 Route 113 Route 113 Route 113 Route 113 de:Route 113 (Hoenn) es:Ruta 113 fr:Route 113 it:Percorso 113 (Hoenn) ja:113ばんどうろ (ホウエン地方) zh:１１３号道路（丰缘）